


asking nicely

by premonitioning



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Blue and Ronan are the brotp, Blue/Gansey if you squint, Future Fic, Gen, background Ronan/Adam, optimistically believing everyone will be alive and happy after the 4th book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premonitioning/pseuds/premonitioning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which Ronan contemplates throwing Blue into the sea for being difficult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	asking nicely

“No.” 

Ronan narrowed his eyes at Blue and her folded arms. Her chin was tilted away from him, and her jaw was jutting out.

“Why the hell not?” he spat out.

“ _Because_ , I know you asked Gansey first.”

‘ _Dick_ fucking _Gansey’_ , Ronan thought, ‘ _I am going to drag you back to Glendower and tell him he can have his damn favour back._ ’ He wouldn’t, never, but he could definitely threaten it, especially when Gansey had blabbed to Blue. “I asked him because I thought Parrish would ask _you_! How was I supposed to know that he’d get to Gansey first?” Blue’s pursed lips let Ronan know immediately that he’d said the wrong thing, even if it was the truth. Blue _had_ been Ronan’s first choice but he had honestly believed that Adam would’ve picked her. 

“Fine, I’ll ask fucking Noah!” 

Blue snorted. “Oh yeah? You gonna ask Noah? And how’re you gonna explain how only, oh I dunno, six people see him when I won’t be there to give him my energy?” 

“Maggot, I swear to god…” Ronan growled, running a hand through his hair. He’d not sported the buzz cut in a long time, not since he’d graduated Aglionby, and now everyone could tell he was particularly frustrated when he gripped his hair. Blue’s mouth relaxed into a wickedly sharp grin. 

“Well, if you asked _nicely_ , I guess I could consider it.” 

Ronan raised an eyebrow. “I don’t do _nicely_.” He mimicked her accent just to prove his point. But Blue had been the only person to ever consistently beat Ronan in a staring match and she wasn't backing down now. 

“On your knees,” Blue sang. The second this was over and done with, Ronan swore he would exact his revenge. Picking up all five feet of this absolute nightmare, driving to the coast and throwing her into the sea sounded like a good plan. 

Sighing heavily, he sunk to one knee and looked up into Blue’s face. The greatest thing about Blue not having grown an inch since they’d met was that Ronan had gained _two_ in his last three teenage years. So, even on his knees in the kitchen of 300 Fox Way, his head did not have to tilt back far. 

“Blue Sargent-Gans –” he began, cut off by Blue’s squawk of embarrassment. Her neck was turning red. 

“ _Start over_!” Her voice being an octave higher than normal made Ronan a little bit happier with the whole situation and he allowed himself a single laugh before starting again. 

“Blue Jane Maggot Sargent, will you accompany me on the day that I sell my soul to –” 

“Again.” 

“For fuck’s sake, I’m pouring my heart out here.” The arch of her eyebrows indicated that she didn’t believe him. “Fine.” Ronan took a deep breath and shook out his shoulders. 

“Blue Sargent.” He paused, looking up at her and Blue nodded, indicating with her hand for him to continue. 

“Will you be my best man?” 

Ronan was certain that Blue’s smile was going to split her face in two as she grabbed his face with two hands and planted a sloppy kiss on his forehead, prompting him to yell in disgust. 

“Of course, you dumb Raven boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> because I'm gross and I want all these children to be happy and together and Blue and Ronan are destined to torture each other for the rest of their lives because they like to pretend that they don't love the other completely


End file.
